


In From the Snow

by Skairipa_100



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Jamie is so soft for Dani, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_100/pseuds/Skairipa_100
Summary: Dani is cold.  Jamie warms her up.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 21
Kudos: 103





	In From the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I’m back with another one-shot. I thought I’d try my hand at something a little fluffier this time. I hope you enjoy. :)

The wind was howling, blowing the snow sideways, and creating whiteout conditions. Jamie glanced nervously out the window, pacing back and forth in front of it. She had just closed up shop at The Leafling and had come upstairs to her’s and Dani’s apartment. Dani had left thirty minutes prior to walk to their favorite pizza place to get their dinner while Jamie had finished up at work. When Dani left, it had just been flurrying. And now, well _now_ , it looked like a blizzard. If Jamie had known that the storm would arrive so quickly, she never would have let Dani go out in it, much less for just a pizza. She was worried about her wife and feeling guilty that it was Dani out there instead of her. She paced some more and cursed under her breath. Jamie looked over to the door where they kept all of their hats and gloves, and her worry only increased when she realized Dani had left her purple hat and mittens behind. 

_Dani should be back by now. What is taking so long? That’s it. I’m going after her._

Her mind made up, Jamie grabbed Dani’s hat and mittens and prepared to set out in the storm. She couldn’t bear the thought of Dani freezing in frigid Vermont snowstorm.

But, just as she was about to put her own coat on, Jamie heard the creaking of someone coming up the stairs to their apartment. _Dani!_

Jamie opened the door before Dani could even fumble for her keys. Her heart went out to the blonde as soon as she saw her. Dani looked miserable. Her hair was wet, her teeth were chattering, and her hands gripping the pizza box were red.

“J-Jaime,” Dani stuttered. “It’s r-really c-cold outside.”

“Oh baby, come in here,” Jamie said, ushering her inside and taking the pizza box out of her hands. She quickly placed it on the kitchen counter, knowing it could be reheated in the oven later. Jamie’s priority was taking care of Dani.

Dani’s hands were fumbling at the zipper on her coat, unable to get her fingers to cooperate. Jamie rushed to her side.

“Here, let me,” she said, unzipping Dani’s jacket and helping her out of it. She tossed it on their coat rack.

“I t-thought my m-mittens were in my p-pockets,” Dani said, teeth chattering. “T-they w-weren’t. And now, e-everything h-hurts.”

Dani looked and sounded so pitiful that it made Jamie’s heart hurt. She wanted to do everything she could to make Dani feel better. 

“I’m so sorry you got caught in that, Poppins. I didn’t think it would get so bad so fast,” Jamie responded.

She pulled Dani into a hug, rubbing her back. Dani threw her arms around Jamie and clutched weakly at her, her hands still too painful from the cold to work properly yet. 

“S’okay, Jamie. I’ll live. D-don’t worry,” Dani replied, not wanting Jamie to make a fuss over her but also welcoming Jamie’s warmth.

Jamie could feel Dani shivering against her. Placing her hands on Dani’s shoulders, Jamie took a step back and appraised her.

“Dani, we need to get you into some warmer clothes and then we’re going to thaw you out with a proper snuggle and some hot chocolate.”

Jamie didn’t miss the twinkle in Dani’s eyes when she said that they could snuggle. She knew that snuggling with her was one of Dani’s favorite things. And Jamie loved it just as much. Dani nodded in enthusiastic agreement with Jamie’s plan.

“Alright, you stay here and I’ll go get you some dry clothes,” Jamie continued.

Dani nodded again. “Thank you, Jamie,” she whispered, touched by the way Jamie had jumped to comfort her.

Jamie returned a few minutes later with a pair of sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and some fuzzy socks.

“Do you need any help, Poppins?” She asked sincerely.

Dani smirked. “Y-yeah, I think I need some help. My hands are pretty frozen.”

Jamie smiled slyly and quirked her eyebrow. “Not sure that I 100% believe that, but I’ll never say no to helping you undress.”

Jamie moved to stand in front of Dani, standing closer to her than was necessary. She placed her hands on Dani’s face.

“Blimey, Dani! Your face is freezing cold!” She exclaimed, jumping back a bit in surprise.

“I t-told you I was c-cold,” Dani said apologetically.

Jamie placed her hands on Dani’s cheeks again, prepared for the cold this time. Dani sighed as she absorbed the warmth from Jamie’s hands. Jamie leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Dani sighed again. 

“I think that definitely helped. You should do more of that,” Dani said.

“Oh, I plan to,” Jamie replied, resting her forehead against Dani’s and nuzzling her nose with her own. “But first things first.”

Jamie tugged at the hem of Dani’s shirt. “Up,” she instructed, as Dani lifted her arms up and allowed Jamie to pull the shirt over her head, discarding it on the floor. Jamie ran her hands over bare arms, trying to warm Dani up a bit before reaching for the sweatshirt.

“Isn’t that your sweatshirt and pants?” Dani asked, noticing the clothes for the first time.

“Aye. It seems your’s are in the laundry. Didn’t think you’d mind.” She paused. “Do you?”

Dani smiled. “Not at all. I think it’s nice, actually. You know I like to wear your clothes.”

A smile tugged on Jamie’s lips. “Alright then,” she said, as she slid her sweatshirt onto Dani. “Better?”

Dani pulled the shirt up to their nose and breathed in. “Mmhmm. Much. It’s so soft and smells like you. It’s perfect.”

Jamie was genuinely touched. She didn’t know how Dani could still make her feel this way even after so many years together. She didn’t feel worthy of Dani’s devotion, but she enjoyed every second of it.

“Good. Trousers next,” she instructed, trying to maintain her focus on the task at hand.

Dani started to unbutton and unzip her jeans, but her fingers were still cold and clunky. Jamie stilled Dani’s hands with her own, gently rubbing some feeling back into them. She then took over and pulled Dani’s jeans down, trying not to enjoy the view too much, but of course, Dani was watching her closely and noticed.

“Like what you see?” She teased.

“You know I do,” Jamie replied back, winking.

“Later?” Dani asked hopefully.

“Oh, definitely. I can’t take advantage of you while you’re a popsicle though,” Jamie said, just wanting Dani to be warm and comfortable again.

Dani chuckled and stepped out of her wet jeans. She then pulled on Jamie’s sweatpants, which were much warmer and cozier.

“On the couch now,” Jamie directed. “Socks next.”

They both sat on the couch and Dani swung her legs into Jamie’s lap. Jamie removed Dani’s socks, which had gotten wet through her shoes. Dani’s feet were freezing. Jamie spent a couple minutes holding each foot between her warm hands, massaging them and willing them to warm up, before putting Dani’s fuzziest socks on her feet. Dani watched everything Jamie did, in awe of the care she was being shown.

“You know, I’m probably okay now. You don’t have to do all this, Jamie.”

“Nonsense. I like taking care of you. You know that. Just let me, yeah?”

Dani nodded. “Yeah, okay.” She would never deny Jamie anything. Even if she didn’t feel deserving of such attention, she soaked it up nonetheless.

With that settled, Jamie grabbed a blanket and draped it around Dani’s shoulders. “You just hold on to this blanket while I go make you a cup of hot chocolate, okay?”

Dani immediately missed the contact with Jamie and she whimpered a little bit as Jamie got off the couch. She hadn’t meant for Jamie to hear her, but she did. Jamie loved knowing she had such an effect on her wife.

“I’ll just be a minute. I’ll be right back. I promise.” She said.

“Ok, but hurry up. You promised me snuggles,” Dani said, pouting.

Jamie chuckled. “And snuggles you shall have.”

A few minutes later, Jamie returned with a cup of hot chocolate. Dani smiled when she saw the mini-marshmallows on top. Jamie never forgot how she liked her beverages, whether it was tea, coffee, or hot chocolate. Jamie always made everything just right and it never went unnoticed by Dani.

“This should help warm your hands up,” Jamie said, as she handed her the mug.

“Thank you,” Dani replied, her eyes shining up at Jamie. She took a sip. “It’s perfect, Jamie.” The look of love and appreciation on Dani’s face was almost too much for Jamie to take. 

Jamie smiled and sat down on the couch. She opened her arms to Dani, who eagerly scooted into her without hesitation. She curled up against Jamie’s side, clutching her hot chocolate and sighing contentedly. Dani was exactly where she wanted to be. Jamie wrapped her arms around Dani and held her close. She rubbed Dani’s back and arms, trying to bring feeling back into her body, this precious body that meant more to her than her own. Dani sipped her hot chocolate and just enjoyed the feeling of Jamie caring for her. They didn’t speak; words weren’t always necessary between them. At some point, Jamie began running her fingers through Dani’s damp hair, trying to work out the tangles from the wind. They could still hear the wind howling outside, but it didn’t worry Jamie now because Dani was home safe and in her arms. She still hated that Dani had been out in it though. She wanted to protect her from every storm, literal or figurative.

“Feeling any better?” Jamie finally asked.

“If I say ‘yes,’ I’m afraid you’ll stop. So, no, I’m still _very_ cold,” Dani said mischievously.

Jamie laughed and pulled Dani closer. She took the now empty mug from Dani’s hands and set it on the end table. She took Dani’s hands in her own and was happy to discover that they were warm again and no longer an angry shade of red. Her fingers naturally came to rest over Dani’s ring, the Claddagh ring that matched her own. She always found herself playing with the ring on Dani’s finger, constantly amazed that it symbolized Dani’s love for _her_. The fact that Dani had chosen to love her was never something Jamie took for granted. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe this was all real.

“Dani,” she finally answered, looking directly into Dani’s blue eyes, “You know I am happy to hold you whether you are in from the snow or not. You don’t need a reason to want to be close to me. It’s what I want, too, you know. Pretty much all the time, if I’m being honest.”

Dani nuzzled into Jamie’s neck and wrapped her arms around Jamie’s waist. She breathed in the familiar scent of Jamie and absorbed the warm of her body.

“I love you,” Dani said.

“I love you, too, Dani. So much.”

Jamie placed a kiss on the top of Dani’s head, earning an appreciative hum from the blonde. Dani slid her hand under Jamie’s shirt and let her hand rest on Jamie’s stomach, just needing to feel her. She looked up at Jamie, who leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was soft and slow and first, but Dani deepened it, so overwhelmed with love and appreciation for Jamie. Her sweet Jamie, who would stop everything just because Dani was cold. Jamie, who lovingly took care of her every need without hesitation. And who did it all willingly. Just because she loved Dani. And Dani loved her right back. And she suddenly wanted to show her just how much she loved her. 

Dani pulled back from their kiss, both of them a little short of breath.

“Do you know,” Dani began teasingly, “what they say is the best way to warm up?”

Jamie knew the answer, but she wanted to play along. “No, Poppins. Tell me. What is the best way to warm up? Is there something I haven’t done yet?” She asked flirtatiously.

“Well, as a matter of fact, according to science, direct skin to skin contact is really the best way to warm someone up,” Dani stated.

“Science, huh?” Jamie raised one eyebrow.

“Science,” Dani confirmed, matter of factly. “But, you know, science should always be tested.”

“Mmm,” Jamie agreed, kissing Dani again. “I do love science. And I do love testing a hypothesis.”

And then, without warning, Jamie stood up and swept Dani up in her arms, carrying her to their bedroom. Dani laughed and threw her arms around Jamie’s neck.

“What about the pizza?” She asked. “I almost got frostbite for it.”

“We can reheat it later. It’ll be okay. Science is more important right now,” Jamie said, her voice thick with desire. She would never get tired of this.

Jamie laid Dani down on their bed, grinning from ear to ear.

“But Jamie, you worked so hard to get these clothes on me,” Dani teased. “Are you sure you just want to take them off again?”

“You know I’ve always liked taking them off you more than putting them on,” she replied playfully, and Dani giggled, pulling her down on top of her, their lips meeting in a searing kiss.

And so, for the second time that night, Jamie brought a warmth to Dani that only she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’d love to know what you thought of it. :) I am also open to prompts if you’d like to suggest something.
> 
> Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
